Bully:Jimmy's Secret Admirer
by JohnTheWarrior123
Summary: Jimmy Hopkins and Melody Adams, Romance comes in all sizes hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody it's been a long time since i last made a story this has been juggling around in my head for the longest and finally i decided to put this up, It's JimmyxMelody of course based off the idea of Melody's crush on jimmy because he is a bad boy and all that jazz so why not make her a stalker,let's hope jimmy can survive miss good toe shoes. Oh and i forgot to mention prepare for grammar mistakes and hella spelling mistakes you have been warned.

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a rainy school day when i woke up, I had to figure out how to stop Gary he was using the cliques to cause mass panic among the populace of the town and i wanted to stop that i was lucky not all of the students at bull worth were nut jobs, Like Pete i kinda thought he was a tad on the fruity side but didn't question it he was pretty cool and loyal he has been bringing me information on Gary's current movements against me.

I been trying to solve who has been leaving stuff in my locker and in my room but could come up with nothing even didn't know he is always in the boys dorm cleaning, I finally decided to put a stop to it and hid in my room all day i was going to regret it later crabblesnitch has been on my case lately thanks to Gary's lies.

I stayed hidden in my room for the past 7 hours school just ended and all the boy's went into their rooms or stayed out to do god knows what, I was alerted out of my thoughts when i heard my door slowly creak open, I rolled out of from under my bed to surprise the intruder and to my surprise it was a little kid holding a box of chocolates, I couldn't believe the surprise on her face a mixture of shock and a tinge of blush.

"Um i'm sorry" melody said backing away slowly towards the door

"Wait!" jimmy said walking eagerly towards the 11 year old

Melody's mind was racing she had been caught, She shouldn't have broke into his room but he was so irresistible to her, Her heart was beating a mile per second she watched as he was directly in front of her.

"Now why are you breaking into my room, and who are you?" jimmy said while figuring out what to do with the little girl

"I... i'm sorry i wanted to give you these" Melody said tears starting to fall from her face

Jimmy stood there dumbstruck, People usually avoided him thanks to Gary but why would this kid none the less he was happy but he didn't know what to say he liked the gesture but this was a kid if anyone saw this he was gonna be in trouble.

"Um here and I'm melody it's a pleasure, I'm sorry about breaking into your room i just didn't know what to say to you so i thought if i just left you stuff in your locker and your room you would notice me..." Melody said shyly

"it's alright just don't do it anymore please, And i'm jimmy it's nice to meet you Melody was there anything else you wanted to say?" Jimmy said expecting the worse

He had a feeling the small girl had a crush on him no one goes to these lengths to confess their feelings to someone unless she was a stalker but that was crazy no one this young would go through all that.

"Um well i..." Melody said blushing furiously

"I have a...crush on you and...wanted to know if you would consider being my boyfriend" Melody said her face was as red as a tomato

I finally mustered up the courage to say it i hope he returns my feelings, For the past few weeks i been placing stuff in his locker and room to get him to notice me i really hope he will be mine.

"Well i appreciate the chocolate and the other stuff you left me melody but, Your a little too young for me" Jimmy said nonchalantly stating a fact

Melody was quickly thinking of ways to make it work maybe it could be a secret relationship at least till she is old enough to be officially dating him in public.

"Um we can secretly date no one needs to know...please jimmy i really like you" Melody said falling to her knees waiting for his reply

"I'm sorry i just don't see it working out what if someone finds out ill be exposed as a pedophile to the whole school ill get expelled" Jimmy said speaking the truth about the whole situation

Melody's heart was slowly breaking she was being rejected by the boy she had feelings for she would do anything any other girl would do for him she wanted him and she would get him no matter what.

Melody slowly stood up tears in her eyes.

"Please..can we at least try?" Melody said pleading

"Alright just don't tell anyone please" jimmy said thinking about how he could get out of this.

Melody's face light up and she wiped the tears away.

"Thanks Jimmy, How about we go hang out somewhere?" melody said thinking about all the stuff they could do.

"Sure how about we go to the comic book shop" jimmy said

Jimmy and Melody started dating from that point on

* * *

Jesus Christ you made it this far good for you! prepare for the next chapter it's gonna be the final one as well nothing to serious or anything i really had this idea in my head for a long time and wanted to get it out hope you enjoyed probably not.


	2. Best Date Ever!

Jimmy and Melody have been secretly dating for the past 3 months and it was now summer break, Luckily for jimmy no one found out yet jimmy actually had a ton of fun with the small girl she had quite a few interesting hobbies and she was funny, She was serious most of the time telling on people who did bad but she had a good heart and jimmy liked that he wish she would wait a bit longer for her to grow up a bit more so they can date in public but she didn't take no for an answer.

Jimmy now had to spend the day at the local carnival they had quite a bit of fun no one they knew were there luckily for jimmy he won Melody a teddy bear and she won a i'm stupid with shirt it was a fun date they did catch the attention of a few locals but besides that nothing happened.

"Thanks jimmy i love this teddy bear it's so fluffy" Melody said hugging the teddy bear

"Your welcome melody so are you ready to head back to the school?" Jimmy said scratching the back of his head

"Yea but...Could i come to your dorm room before i go to mine?" melody said shyly

"Sure why not is there something you wanna tell me?" Jimmy said questioningly

"Kinda" Melody said quickly

It was a long walk back before melody and jimmy finally got to the boy's dorm they got lucky the prefects and the janitor didn't catch them, After a long sneaky traverse to jimmy's room Jimmy sat down on his bed stretching his arms over his head.

"So what did you wanna tell me mel?" Jimmy asked yawning

"I wanted to know if around Christmas you wanted to meet my parents don't worry they do not know about us or anything i told them you were my tutor and they wanted to meet you" Melody asked hoping for a good response

"Sure as long as they don't think we are dating" Jimmy said happily

Melody rushed over to jimmy and gave him a hug

"Thanks jimmy" Melody said blushing

it was a long awkward silence between the two until jimmy looked down and stared into melody's eyes she had beautiful blue eyes that you could get lost in, A few moments passed until melody stood on her toes to give jimmy a peck on the lips

"Um jimmy...could i stay in your room for the night?" Melody asked blushing

"I'm okay with it Melody" Jimmy said

Melody and jimmy spent the night in each other's arms (use your fucking imagination i'm not going to describe a sex scene between a child and a teenager)

The very next day jimmy and Melody just talked about the night before and how they enjoyed each other's company and how they hoped to continue their secret relationship for as long as possible,Jimmy was now Melody's and she was his.

Melody and jimmy before they exited jimmy's room gave each other a kiss and walked out hoping not to get caught.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed this one shot i certainly did sorry about the sex scene thing i'm not gonna describe a sex scene between a child and teen i didn't even wanna do the kiss scene but it was harmless mostly... but anyway hoped you enjoyed it i may do something like this again one day..


End file.
